gravity_fallsfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Gravity Falls, Oregon
Gravity Falls, Oregon là một thị trấn đầy bí ẩn và sự siêu nhiên. Nó được tìm thấy bơi Quentin Trembley, nhưng đã bị che đậy, nên Nathaniel Northwest là người tìm ra nó. Đây là nơi Stan Pines sinh sống cùng với 2 người cháu của mình để kinh doanh. Lịch sử Gravity Fallsđược tìm thấy vào năm 1842 bởi tổng thống 8½ của Hoa Kì, Quentin Trembley. Điều này đã bị che giấu bởi chính phủ nhà nước, và cho rằng Nathaniel Northwest là người chính thức tìm thấy thị trấn. Thung lũng của thị trấn thực ra là bởi tai nạn của những người ngoài hành tinh.. Cư dân đã biết *'Stan Pines' *'Soos Ramirez' *'Wendy Corduroy' *'Robbie Valentino' *Pa and Ma *'Deputy Durland' *'Sheriff Blubs' *'Gideon Gleeful' *'Bud Gleeful' *'Manly Dan' *'Tyler Cutebiker' *'Toby Determined' *'Shandra Jimenez' *'Mikey R.' *'Lazy Susan' *'Grenda' *'Candy Chiu' *'Pacifica Northwest' *'Old Man McGucket' *'Mayor Befufftlefumpter † ' *'Bats Biker' *'Mrs. Gleeful' *'Ford Pines' *'Gorney' *'Shmipper and Smabble' *'Mummy Kid' *'Soldier Kid' *'Preston and Priscilla Northwest' *'Pizza Guy' *'Tate McGucket' *'Lee' *'Tambry' *'Nate' *'Thompson' *'Reginald' *'Rosanna' *'Unnamed pointed nosed woman' *'Unnamed woman in orange' *'Mr. Poolcheck' *'Ma and Pa Duskerton' *'Summerween Trickster' *'Hank' *'Hank's wife' *'Unnamed scout lady' *'Gabe Bensen' Địa điểm đã biết *'412 Gopher Road'—the location of Gideon Gleeful's family's factory. *'Antique Emporium'Lefty *'Arcade'—a building that has arcade machines from the 70's-90's. *'Barber Shop'—a barber shop on main street. *'Barrels & Crates, Incorporated'—a company building where barrels and crates are manufactured. *'Big Gunz Laser Tag'—A laser tag arena (Formerly Mr. Zzz's Mattresses) *'Bowling alley'Postcard Creator—bowling place where the Lefty robot worked. *'Circle Park'—a place where Robbie tells Dipper to go to fight after he broke Robbie's phone. *Cory's Comics—a comic store located next to the bowling alley. *'Dusk 2 Dawn'—an abandoned mini-mart where teenagers hang out. *'Erik's Fountain Drinks'—a malt shop located on main street. *'Gleeful's Auto Sale'—a car lot that sells cars owned by Gideon's father, Bud Gleeful. *'Gravity Falls Cemetery'—the local cemetery in Gravity Falls. It was here that Quentin Trembley was buried and covered in peanut brittle. This is also the place where Mabel met Norman. *'Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet'—a public building and where Sev'ral Timez held a concert. *'Gravity Falls Forest'—a forest near (or surrounding) the Mystery Shack. Dipper found the book, Journal 3 in a secret compartment in a clearing of the forest. This is also where Dipper encountered the manotaurs. *'Gravity Falls Elementary School'—the town's local primary school. Introduced via Gideon's school ID card. *'Gravity Falls Gossiper'—a building where the Gravity Falls Gossiper newspaper is made. *'Gravity Falls High School'—the local high school. First shown in Sheriff Blub's and Deputy Durland's PSA, Teenz Talk. The school mascot is the Beaver. *'Gravity Falls Museum of History'—the museum where Dipper and Mabel went during their adventure to uncover the conspiracy around Nathaniel Northwest, and did so by sitting on a bench upside-down. The Blind Eye Society also used it as an entrance to their former meeting place. *'Gravity Falls Library'—the library where Dipper and Mabel study the Northwest conspiracy, and where Mabel meets Gabe. *'Gravity Falls Mall'—A mall containing many stores and attractions. *'Gravity Falls Mines'—abandoned mines that hold living dinosaurs encased in tree sap. *'Gravity Falls Pool'—where many Gravity Falls residents go on hot summer days to cool down. *'Gravity Falls Town Hall'—the town hall of Gravity Falls. Mentioned in Journal 3, on the page that offered information about ghosts. *'Gravity Falls water tower'—the tallest man-made structure in Gravity Falls. A picture of an explosion Robbie drew is visible on the face of the tower, however many think it is a muffin. *'Greasy's Diner'—a stereotypical American diner, first seen in "Tourist Trapped." *'Hermanos Brothers'—A taco stand. *'Lake Gravity Falls'—the local lake. It was first seen in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." *'Man Cave'—where Chutzpar and the other Manotaurs live. *'Mattress Prince's mattress store'—a store that sells mattresses. *'Multi-Bear's cave'—home of the Multi-Bear. *'Mystery Shack'—a tourist trap, run by Grunkle Stan, which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum. It's address is 618. *O' Doell's—a store located next to the bowling alley. *'Scuttlebutt Island'—located in the middle of Lake Gravity Falls. It is the home of the Gobblewonker and several beavers. *'Skull Fracture'—a biker's club. *'Smokey Joe's All You Can Eat'—a restaurant that Robbie runs by while Rumble is chasing him. *'Petting Zoo'—a petting zoo run by farmer Sprott. *'Summerween Superstore'—a temporarily open store where you can get items for Summerween. *'Tavern'—a tavern next to the Gravity Falls Gossiper. *'Tent of Telepathy'—a location owned by Gideon Gleeful, which is a competitor of the Mystery Shack. *'The Club'—a fancy restaurant overlooking the town where Dipper broke up with Gideon for Mabel. *'Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt'—A mini-golf course. *'Yumberjacks'—A fast food restaurant that Soos goes to. Thông tin khác *Thị trấn dựa trên Boring, Oregon *A UFO is buried underneath the town, and the cause of the valley's creation. *It's unknown how large the town really is—it's said to be a relatively small town, but is apparently big enough to have its own shopping mall and civic center. *The town's streets are dangerous and littered with weapons *In the episode "Scary-oke," the agents pinpoint the source of the disturbance they monitored as being in Gravity Falls. The indicator on the monitor for the town shows it is located approximately along Highway 20 in Malheur County, Oregon, somewhere west of Vale. *The indicator shown at the beginning of "Scary-oke" that pinpoints Gravity Falls' location is different than the location shown on the map of Oregon that was previously released. In the original map it shows that Gravity Falls is in the center of Oregon, however, the government agents pinpoint a location on the east edge of Oregon. * If you search "Gravity Falls, Oregon" on Google Maps, it will direct you to the Oregon Vortex